stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
History of SgW-Wiki
This wiki was set up by ZPMMaker, under the guise of the StargateWars forum administrators. The following offers a full history of the events that led up to the creation of this wiki. The Failed Article(s) As the first article for StargateWars had been put up for deletion, the thread Our wiki needs your help! attempted to save the article from it. The Wikipedia article on SgW was deleted on 19th October, 2005. (See here for the deletion argument.) A member of the StargateWars forum community, Bladeswin created the article for StargateWars on Wikipedia.Stargate Wars on Wikipedia!. The second Wikipedia article on SgW was deleted on 1st January, 2006. (See here for the deletion argument.) Outrage was expressed in the thread We want Stargate Wars Wiki!!!. The Community's Wish for a Wiki As provided from the link above, Forum also commented on the prospect of a Wiki, saying he wanted "somewhat frameworked collective knowledge repository that can serve as newsletter, entertainment, chronicles of past deeds, official history, general knowledge, etc..." After the idea being repeatedly suggested, ZPMMaker had been approached by the forum admin(s) requesting that he set up a wiki for Stargate Wars, as shown on his thread, StargateWars Wiki. The First Wiki The first test-wiki was set up, and then abandoned. StargateWars on Wikia This wiki was made by ZPMMaker. Official SgW Wiki As the following quotes would notion, there is an official Wiki that will be endorsed by Forum himself. hold off for a minute folks. sgw wiki is up. being config'ed. built for, configed for, and designed for, SGW. details soon :) i was thinking along these lines too... not a forum. not a newsletter....but a somewhat frameworked collective knowledge repository that can serve as newsletter, entertainment, chronicles of past deeds, official history, general knowledge, etc... here are my requirments: 1) someone who knows the management of the tool... (yes it is a tool like forums, can be hosted on our site, etc...) 2) someone, or someones, to take an ownership role in it... set up the framework/basics, and be there to help its use. 3) someone to explain to me what needs to be done to install it. i assume after install, its all web interface/permissions like forums are. here is what i will give: 1) access to a SGW url for the wiki for one or 2 that can manage the config, etc --or the install - assuming its like that. see point #3 above. 2) anything else you need that is in my power and 'safety level' to give. ie - that i feel ok doing without compromising anything else. here is what i ask: power is not horded... each alliance, for example, can create their own entry/story/histroy etc... how it is managed - see points above. if it is to be, it is to be as free for one, as all... albeit someone i guess needs to 'ok' the inputs... again - not 100% clear on how it works.... short story - someone is willing to do the work to get it going, i'm willing to give them what they need to do it :) admin jason. (ps i voted the last option :) ) External links *ZPMMaker's backup copies of all Wikipedia articles written.